Naruto: First Male Nin: Steel Edition
by Roanes Steel
Summary: A Challenge/idea posed by FoxBoss, Yes I'm finally doing my own version of this story. Also, it gonna be for 18 , because that is what I was asked to do.


**{So this is a challenge/really awesome idea by the Fox Boss formerly known as YoukoTaicho. However, I'm almost certain that you know him better as the Co-writer of The First Male Nin. Anyway this is basically a new lemon story challenge that takes place in that particular universe. So, without further delay, Let us start Naruto: The First Male Nin, STEEL CITRUS EDITION! Aren't I the best with names and totally original? No, okay I'll be going then.}**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and that particular franchise is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and is currently over. I merely write fan fictions that involve that guys characters.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Tailed Beast Talking"**

'_**Tailed Beast Thinking'**_

Jutsu and Important Places

***Scene/Focus Jump***

***Land of Water, Unknown Village, Morning***

A cloaked figure made his way towards a small ticket office in a coastal village closest shore to the main continent of The Elemental Countries. The man stopped just before he reached the office and hurriedly looked around, and after realizing that nothing was around him, the man continued on his way. However, due to how quickly he had looked around, the man clearly missed a shadow disappearing into the shadows of a nearby alleyway.

The cloaked man finally reached his target, and the woman at the counter immediately snapped to attention when the man got within arm's reach of the counter. The woman was a rather plain looking case when compared to the Kunoichi that the world was run by, and that was more than likely due to her civilian upbringing than anything else. The woman had long black hair with a work tan and black eyes, and the woman's ridiculously normal figure made her the very definition of background character.

"The man shook his head when he noticed that the woman had started and finished talking as he had been looking her over. "Sorry Ma'am, could you repeat that, I had something on my mind you see."

The man watched the woman swoon before she pulled herself together and repeated her statement. "O-of course sir, I was merely asking if you wanted a ticket somewhere in particular or just the standard trip."

The cloaked man nodded before he picked up his hood slightly, showing a bit of slightly pale skin and bright blue eyes before the woman's mind swam with an unknown scent and glimmer of his eyes that clouded her mind. "I need to get a small boat and I want you to get it for me, get me the boat and I will reward you."

The woman merely nodded drunkenly before she went and unlocked the door so the man could follow her as she went into the back of the office, and the hooded man gave one more look around before headed to the unlocked door before following after the woman. As the man watched the woman shuffle around the office, and the man threw his hood back to show off all of his head instead of the slight glimpse he given the woman to get her attention … and take over her mind for a bit, but that wasn't important.

The man's most noticeable feature was his hair, which could be called a golden sea urchin if it was removed. The blonde also sported slightly pale skin that made it look like he had barely been outside in his life, but it was offset by his bright blue eye and the trio of whiskers on each of his cheeks. The man then removed his cloak to show that he was wearing an off white kimono-esque shirt with black anbu styled pants with a shredded purple robe belt around his waist.

"I've got the key Darling! Do I get my reward now?" The blonde gave the woman a smile that lead to another flash of light before he spoke again.

"Not now my dear, first I have to get to that boat before then." The woman nodded quickly before she headed for the door. The man stopped her before she could open the door as he was pulling his cloak back on.

"Oh and dear, call me Naruto. We don't want anybody getting in-between our love, right?" The woman stopped as her brain tried to compute Naruto's command, and when it finally got through the woman turned and wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"Whatever you say Naruto, whatever you say." The blonde cringed at the woman, knowing that he was basically putting a large target on this woman by using his abilities on her. Oh right, that was probably something that he was just now remembering, he was the only male in the world capable of using chakra, thus anyone he used his abilities on would be doomed by the woman he was running from.

***Later, at the Harbor***

Naruto was almost surprised when he was attacked when he was about to get onto his small motor boat that he was given. He was not surprised that the woman was not fast enough dodge the surprise attack, but that didn't mean he was upset that she died. He didn't even get to 'reward' her. However, he was kind of in a bad spot right now.

"I am going to bring you home now Naruto, Lady Orochihime wants you back. Please, come home!" The kunoichi who spoke to Naruto was a woman who was one of his closest friends when he was locked up. She wears red lipstick, has fair skin, dark eyes and light blue hair which she keeps in a spiky ponytail with long strands of hair framing her face. Her outfit consists of a green dress with a long left sleeve and a short right one, a red turtle-neck which has a white, fluffy collar and brown gloves. Under the dress, she wears a one piece red suit. For shoes, she wears calf-length brown sandal boots.

However, all that Naruto really knew about the woman was that her name was Guren, well that and that she loved some very special thing when she used to visit him. Now though, all he had to do was get away from her before she used her Crystal Ninjutsu to do exactly as she told him. Still he really did not want to go back to his glorified cell, the tomoe mark on his neck pulsed at the thought.

"Look Guren, I won't be going back. I'm going to live my life, my way. And if you want to get in my way, then I will have to hurt you." The woman seemed to deflate at his answer but she quickly bounced back, and Naruto pulled a kunai out as the woman created a few of her own.

It was at that moment that Naruto jumped onto his new boat and started it up before shooting away from the harbor, leaving a thoroughly confused kunoichi behind as the blonde headed full speed for the main land. Yet, as he drove his boat along the waves, Naruto couldn't help but think about how all this came to be.

**{Done and done, okay since I was on a relatively long creative pause … or Hiatus if you prefer, I decided to finally start on this challenge thing as part of my birthday double update. Now, for those of you who read that top note, this is both a First Male Nin story and a lemon story, meaning that this is going to be my first lemon story with an over arcing plot besides 'Naruto screws all the ladies'. It'll be good I swear. Anyway, besides all that useless information, I made this because of the talented Fox Boss pitched me the idea, so check him out for me. Enjoy Life Readers.}**


End file.
